


Our Last Night

by AstridEstelle



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEstelle/pseuds/AstridEstelle
Summary: The night before graduation, a group of Kadic students spend one last night together before they go their separate ways.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia/Sissi Delmas, William Dunbar/Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern, implied Odd Della Robbia/Samantha Knight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Our Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a cute silly one shot of the gang just hanging out and having fun and being sweet so here we are.

"Sssh." Ulrich said, "You don't want to get caught do you?"

"Just hurry up and knock will you." Odd huffed

Ulrich rolled his eyes knocking on the door, around the hall various students were doing the same, trying to get into their friend's room.

"Oh! What's all that noise." Jim's voice called from the hallway

"Jeremie open up," Odd said.

"Odd, shut up." The boy opened the door gesturing them in, "The whole point is to not get caught, yelling my name in the hallways isn't very helpful." Jeremie said.

"Right, my bad."

"Sssh the lights Ulrich," Aelita whispered.

Ulrich did as commanded turning off the lights as the four of them went deathly silent, listening to Jim's footsteps fade down the hallway.

"Let's wait a while before we go." Aelita

It was the night before graduation and as per Kadic tradition, all of the students were getting ready to throw one last hurray on a night on the town. Every graduation year, on the night before all of the terminales, would go out and celebrate their last year as students before entering the real world of sorts.

Of course, all of the staff knew but as long as no one was getting hurt they wouldn't go out of their way to stop it besides strolling the permitter and checking the hallways. If you were unfortunate to get caught well that was the end of that.

"Tonight is gonna be awesome." Odd cheered

"It's a shame William and Yumi can't be here," Aelita said.

William and Yumi had graduated the night before, spending the night with their classmates before eventually meeting up with the group and hanging out in the dorms. The two of them were currently attending a University in London, William majoring in English and Yumi majoring in business, and wouldn't be here till tomorrow morning just in time for graduation.

At that moment the doorknob starting rattling and the four of them shushed each other covering their mouths. The door swung open before closing again and a pair of hands were on Odd's mouth before he could start to scream.

"Cool it Odd." A familiar voice said.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted out

Yumi winked at him, and William snickered, "Lower your voice, Stern." William said

Ulrich rolled his eyes lightheartedly shoving the guy before turning towards Yumi. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Like we'd miss your grad night. This is probably our last night hanging out together." Yumi said,

It was true, Odd and Aelita were attending a school in America majoring in film and music respectively, Odd came from well off enough family to afford such a far off college, and when he had introduced Aelita as his cousin sparing a few details, his parents were more than happy to officially take her in as one of his own. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Jeremie were staying in France, both having received scholarships in sports and academic excellence.

"Ewww Odd did you just lick my hands." She said wiping them on his shirt.

"Next time don't put your hands on my mouth." Odd spat, wiping his tongue, "I know where your hands have been. I didn't forget."

Yumi and Ulrich both flushed bright red, turning towards Odd. "Shut up!"

Odd hopped away from them, "Next time find a better hiding spot, before shoving your hands down his pants."

William raised an eyebrow, "Interesting…"

"Odd I'm gonna kill you."

"Hold up Ulrich." Yumi said, "Listen before you chase him down, we're all meeting up at my place bring some clothes."

"Seriously what about your parents," Aelita asked.

"Lucky for you they're out of town. My family always goes out of town on hell night. They hate dealing with all the noise." Yumi said, "Besides do you really want to risk trying to get back here early in the morning and get caught."

That stopped the four younger students in their track, the school may have looked the other way but if they caught you coming back to doing something against the rules, well you could say goodbye to their graduation ceremony.

"I don't know do I really wanna risk going to a place where you have most definitely hooked up with one of the two gentlemen here," Odd said, pointing between William and Ulrich.

Yumi glared at him, "Odd."

"Yes."

"I'll give you a three-second head start."

Odd needed no other explanation as he slid past Yumi, running down the hallway at top speed.

Yumi paused and turned to the others. "I wonder how long it'll take him to realize no one's chasing him."

"Knowing Odd, he'll make it all the way to your house first," Jeremie said. "Aelita and I will meet you at your place, we have to get clothes for tonight."

William nodded and saluted, throwing an arm over both Ulrich's and Yumi's shoulders, "Looks like it's just us, whatever shall we do."

Both Ulrich and Yumi turned bright red as Yumi giggled, lightly shoving him, "You're ridiculous."

"Aww come on you know you both love it," William said, pressing kisses to the side of both their cheeks.

* * *

* * *

"Where are they?" Jeremie huffed, "You think they'd be here by now."

"I can take a few guesses," Odd smirked, making an obscene gesture

"Ew, Odd. I really didn't need to picture that."

"What I'm just telling the truth. I just hope they stopped long enough to make me an overnight bag."

"You can probably still fit into Hiroki's," Jeremie said

"Oh can it Jeremie, you've only got a few inches on me."

It was true Odd had shot up like a weed though he still fell a few inches shorter than Jeremie at a nice 5'8. Compared to Jeremie's 5'10. William was still the tallest of them at a high 6'1 with Yumi and Ulrich close behind at 5'11 and 5'9 respectively. Aelita had ended up a 5'9 something that annoyed Odd to no end. After all the stress they had spent during the early years of puberty had gone down to normal levels, their bodies had decided to make up for the lack of growth tenfold.

Aelita glanced between the two of them in amusement, eyes fond. She still couldn't believe she was here and who wasn't here…she paused smiling softly. She would never forget her first family but she also had a new family to rely on.

"Sorry, Jeremie I'm with Odd." Aelita said, "We all know the reason it's taking them that long."

"Ugh doesn't mean I want to think about."

"You know if I think about it, they should be thanking me. I'm the one who said Yumi should just date both of them. Not to mention you two, need I remind you just telling you to kiss her Einstein."

"Yet, you're the single one out of all of us," Aelita said.

"I'm not single." Odd sniffed, "If you really must know Sam is in America and we'll we've started talking again"

"Well, I hope it works out for you."

"Yeah me too."

At that moment, Ulrich, William, and Yumi came running up, faces flushed and hair mussed.

"Sorry, we're late." Yumi gasped, "There was um-"

"Jim, we had to hide from Jim." Ulrich blurted out, as William and Yumi nodded

"Uh-huh." Odd smirked, "Just so you know, William, you're wearing Ulrich's pants, and Yumi you've got two bright red spots on your neck."

Yumi merely flushed shoving her way past them, "Keep it up Odd and I'll have to tell them about that time with Sissi"

"What time with Sissi?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Odd said, grabbing the extra bag, Ulrich had, "I'm assuming this is for me thanks.." He said rushing inside as soon as Yumi opened the door.

The six of them walked inside flopping over the couch. Aelita stood up and clasped her hands together, "Alright let's go get ready."

At their blank looks, Aelita crossed her arms, "This is my first official night out as an adult. I'm not going out like this." She said gesturing to her standard pink outfit, "And neither are you guys."

She grabbed Yumi's hands dragging her up the stairs, "I've always wanted to give you a makeover. I still can't believe you wore black to your terminale dance."

"Hey, I look good in black."

"You also would look awesome in other colors"

The boys watched them go and William shrugged, "Well you heard the girl."

* * *

* * *

The four of them had finished getting ready relatively quickly, William and Ulrich both had on leather jackets, the former pairing his with black jeans and a pair of biker boots, while the latter paired them off with cargo jeans and sneakers. Jeremiah had on a blue button-down and slacks, while Odd had on short sleeve tight purple shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of hiking boots.

"Well while we wait for the girls to finish up," Odd said, grabbing a bottle of spirits from his backup. "How about a drink for us boys."

Ulrich looked in between the backup and Odd, "I don't remember grabbing that."

Odd shrugged, "Yeah its cause it was already in there."

"No wonder it was so heavy," Ulrich grumbled.

"Wait you guys are planning on drinking tonight," Jeremie said scandalized.

"Oh lighten up Einstein, we're all of age," Ulrich said. "What did you expect?"

Jeremie floundered as William handed him his glass, "Well?"

He let out a sigh, "Oh alright."

"The four of them knocked their glasses throwing their drinks back and immediately started gagging.

"Ugh, that was disgusting." Ulrich gagged, "Odd is your bottle expired or something."

"No, it's brand new! I took it from my sister. "

"Yeah." William grimaced, "This is why you dilute with something."

"I can't believe people actually drink this stuff," Jeremie said wiping his mouth

"Drink what stuff?"

The four of them turned to see Aelita standing at the stairs and Jeremie felt his face turn red, "Aelita you look, I mean you-I-

Odd took pity on the boy, winking at Aelita, "Take it as a compliment, I don't think I've seen him look this red since prom."

Shut it." Jeremie glared before turning to Aelita, "You look amazing."

Aelita grinned, she was wearing a pink one-shoulder crop top, high waisted jeans, and pink matching wedge sandals. She had on light makeup that brought her delicate features. "Thanks, Odd, Jeremie. Just wait till Yumi gets down here." She nudged William and Ulrich, "You two won't be able to take your eyes off her."

Both boys turned bright red spluttering their protests stopping as Yumi descended the stairs, eyes growing wide. Yumi was wearing a red pair of shorts, black fishnets, and black combat boots. She had on a black mesh shirt with a dark purple undershirt. Red lipstick and dark makeup.

"Well, what do you think?"

Both boys spluttered trying to compliment her and Yumi grinned, "I'll take that as a compliment. Come on Aelita, we'll have our girls only toast since the guys have already had theirs."

* * *

* * *

Jeremie sat on the couch watching his friends with a small smile, as he took a sip of the beer Yumi had found for him. William, Odd, and Ulrich were playing an aggressive drinking game that he wanted no part of and Yumi and Aelita were dancing around to the music without a care in the world. Although tonight was supposed to be his last night, he just couldn't find it in himself to drink as heavily as the rest of them and had resigned himself to his fate as the somewhat sober friend not that he minded much. His friends had done so much for them and he had put them through so much hell.

"Jeremie!" Aelita giggled, grabbing his hands and dragging him over to the rest of the group, "What are you doing over there."

"Nothing just thinking."

"Oh yeah about what Einstein." Yumi wrapped her arm around him

Jeremie shrugged, as unbidden thoughts popped into his head.

"Spill you've got something you wanna say I know that look." Ulrich slurred, being propped up by Odd who surprisingly had a strong tolerance despite his small frame.

"It's just that, I never thought I'd get to experience hell night. I didn't have any friends when I started at Kadic and if It wasn't for Lyoko I'd probably be spending tonight in my room alone. I've never been good at making friends." He mumbled eyes tearing up slightly, "I'm gonna miss you guys, I'm gonna miss everyone being so close together and I'm worried that when we all go our separate ways that'll be it." He took off his glasses wiping at his eyes.

"Jeremie." Aelita said grabbing his hands, "That's not true."

"Sorry to disappoint you buddy but you're kind of stuck with us," William said.

"Trust me, Odd's like getting a piece of gum stuck in your hair or shoe impossible to get out."

"Hey."

"Seriously Jeremie I don't know if you noticed but I didn't really have that many friends either." Ulrich mumbled, "If it wasn't for Lyoko I'd probably be spending tonight alone or something."

"Same here." Yumi said, "I mean come on, I didn't even have close friends in my grade till William showed up. I'd definitely would've spent my hell night with my family."

"I didn't have friends either," William spoke up. "Why do you think I was so eager to join your group."

"Don't you see Jeremie" Aelita said, "You're the glue that binds us all together. With you, none of us would be friends. Hell, I wouldn't even be on earth." She paused, rubbing her hands together, "Maybe…maybe you're right maybe we'll go our separate ways but one thing I know for certain is that we'll always be friends no matter what."

"Promise," Jeremie whispered.

"Promise." Everyone else whispered back, hugging each other.

It was silent for a few minutes before Odd wiggled out of the hug, "Alright enough of this love fest let's go hit the town." Odd shouted

* * *

* * *

"And to think I thought I'd never heave to hear Odd's horrible singing ever again." Ulrich deadpanned

"Up on stage Odd paid no mind to the dissenters, singing his heart out to _Cherry Pie_

"SO I MIXED UP THE BATTER AND SHE LICKED THE BEATER." Odd sang loudly off-key

"Eww." Yumi shot up, "I think I just got that."

"Seriously Yums you're just now getting that," William said,

"One, never call me Yums again, and two, excuse me for not being having a perverted mind."

"Oh come on Yumi even I got that the first time I heard it." Jeremie piped up

"Whatever."

"I still can't believe he chose a karaoke bar," Ulrich said,

"I wanna say I'm surprised but this is very much up his alley," Aelita said, snuggling into Jeremie.

"At least he doesn't sound as bad as the first girl." William shrugged,

"The real question is who's going next." Yumi pointed out.

* * *

* * *

"Oh my god, this is hilarious!" Ulrich laughed, "Odd I take it back coming this karaoke bar was a great idea."

"THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" Aelita shouted

Up on stage Jeremie and Aelita were doing their best to sing along to _We Go Together_ , both clearly frustrated with all the nonsense words in the song.

"I'm glad you think so. I signed you up for a song of my choosing."

"What?" Ulrich said as he stopped laughing

"What's wrong Ulrich, don't want to share your beautiful voice with the crowd." Yumi snickered

"I'm glad you think so I signed you up too," Odd smirked

"What."

"What's wrong Yumi, don't want to share your beautiful voice with the crowd," Ulrich said.

"Please tell me you didn't pick out too bad a song."

"You'll see." Odd smirked and went back to cheering on Aelita and Jeremie, "Woo way to go Einsteins."

* * *

* * *

"Oh."

"My"

"God"

"Somebody please tell me they're recording this. Please." Odd gasped, "I can't breathe this is too funny."

Ulrich was doing his best not to laugh out of respect but failed, water coming out of his nose, "I can't the look on her face."

A very unamused Yumi Ishiyama was on stage belting out _"Barbie Girl."_

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN MY BARBIE WORLD." She sang emotionlessly doing a little twirl.

At their laughter her glare deepened as she finished the song, sitting down beside them

"That was amazing," William said clapping sarcastically

"Oh just laugh it up pretty boy, you and Ulrich are up next."

At that moment the two boys stopped laughing glancing at each other.

* * *

* * *

"Odd you're a genius." Jeremie snickered, "This is great."

Ulrich and William had taken a couple more drinks for liquid courage and now the two of them were currently putting on a riveting performance of _Everytime We Touch_. Both boys were clearly very getting into it. Caressing faces and holding hands throughout the performance a far cry from the rivalry they had in the beginning,

"Is it wrong that I find it a little hot?" Yumi asked

"I mean I can acknowledge that they're good looking but hot is where I draw the line," Odd said,

"No Yumi was right." Aelita said, "Objectively speaking, it's a little hot."

"Dude Yumi no fair how did you end up with two hot guys. I would kill for two hot girlfriends."

Yumi shrugged, "It's not as easy as it looks, relationships like ours aren't common but I just I love both of them I couldn't decide and I'm glad it all worked out. I've never been good at emotions and even if it doesn't work out in the end at least I wasn't left wondering what if."

She got up as William and Ulrich came down from the stage pecking both boys on the cheek and interlacing her fingers with theirs.

"Alright, that was everybody where to next," Jeremie said

"Hold up Einstein I've got one more song for us to sing."

* * *

* * *

The six of them ended up on stage belting out _That's What Friends are For_

"The good times." Aelita sang

"The bad times." William baritones.

Yumi and Ulrich both wrapped an arm around him, "Knowing I'll be on your side forevermore."

"That's what friends are for." Jeremie and Odd joined in

The six of them tearing up as they looked at each other, smiles shining on all of their faces.

* * *

* * *

"Did we lose them," Yumi said

William took a peek behind them, hands on his knees as he caught his breath, "I think so."

"Why you guys thought it was a good idea to go ice skating inebriated." Jeremie gasped out, "I'll never know."

"You have to admit it was a little funny." Aelita huffed

"When Odd ran into that one mom, I thought she was gonna kill him."

"She almost did." Odd shouted, "How many people did we bump into."

"Not including ourselves a lot."

The six of them looked at each other before bursting into laughter they moved it little on finding themselves at a park with a lake near it.

* * *

* * *

"Ulrich?" Yumi said finding the boy by himself at a swing set, "What's wrong?"

Ulrich sighed looking at her, "I'm just. Why does there always have to be something wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dyslexic and I'm moody and I…I have feelings for both you and William and I-"

"William likes you and me, and I like you and William d you think there's something wrong with us."

"No, but…"Ulrich trailed off, "My parents."

"Ulrich with all due respect, fuck your parents," William said popping up,

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I agree with William in less crude terms." Yumi said, "They treat you like…like-"

"Shit and you deserve better," William said grabbing his hand

"It'll be hard with you all the way out here, but we're only a train ride away. I believe in us." Yumi said.

Ulrich looked down, clenching his fists, his parents didn't matter and the people who did matter wouldn't care, what did he have to lose, why should he stress?

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Great."

The three of them stared at each other before laughing breathlessly a weight lifted off their shoulders as they went to rejoin Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie.

* * *

* * *

William gazed out at the lake in front of him, the wind rushing through his hair. He shivered a little bit but that was most likely due to his lack of clothes. Still, he couldn't believe he was here, He had made it and life had just begun. He turned to his right to see Yumi comforting Ulrich and felt his breath catch in his throat. Ulrich was wearing a pair of black boxers while Yumi was clad in a matching black bra and underwear. How did he end up here?

"Come one are we doing this are not." Jeremie shouted shivering, "Why did I let you guys talk me into this!"

"Oh live a little Jeremie," Odd said, he was in a pair of purple briefs that had brought a lot of laughter from the group but not as much as Jeremie's tight whites.

Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand, wearing her own pink undergarments., she said nothing but gave him a sweet smile that immediately removed the tension from his shoulders.

"Get a room!" Ulrich shouted at the couple

"Oh believe me we will."

"Aelita" Jeremie shouted

Ulrich swallowed has William gripped one hand and Yumi the other, he really didn't like hates and he really hated heights. On the other side of William, Aelita was gripping his hand with Jeremie on her side while Odd was on the other side of Yumi.

"Thanks for not giving up on me." William whispered, "I'm so sorry for everything, I really am, I-"

"William it wasn't your fault. The rest of had experience fighting XANA, you have nothing to be sorry for. You made a mistake and XANA took advantage of it. It could've just as easily been one of us." Ulrich said.

"It had actually been me multiple times," Aelita said

"If anything we should be sorry for shunning you after everything had ended." Yumi whispered, "That was shameful."

"I get it though. I spent so much time-"

"No." Odd interrupted, "That's not an excuse for our behavior."

"Aelita had been possessed and we never treated her like that we were all, we're sorry William," Jeremie said

"Truly we are," Yumi said

"I forgive you," William said

"And we forgive you," Ulrich responded

"Well, it's now or never." Jeremie piped up

And on that note, the six Lyoko Warriors took off screaming as they jumped into the lake. Splashing each other and laughing as they joked around finally able to relax and just…be

* * *

* * *

"You know what we should do now?" Ulrich said sipping on a bottle

"Go to bed," Jeremie said

"You're hilarious Einstein."

"Get tattoos."

Immediately all eyes turned to Jeremie expecting him to protest, who swiped the bottle from Ulrich's hands taking a large swallow, "What, you'd all rope me into it sooner or later, might as well save myself the hassle."

"What would we even get a tattoo of?" Yumi said

"Wait." Odd shouted, "We're actually doing this."

"Ulrich thinks it's fine."

"Yeah cause Ulrich's drunk," Odd responded

"Oh come on Odd." Aelita said grabbing his arm, "Don't tell me this is where you draw the line."

"It's not, I was just surprised is all."

"We could all get tattoos of our weapons?"

Jeremie snickered, "Does that mean I get a tattoo of my brain or a computer."

Yumi snapped her fingers, "I've got it."

"Wow who would've thought William would be the one crying like a baby," Yumi smirked

"Shut it," William said wincing as the tattoo artist continued his task.

"Ignore her," Ulrich said pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"That's how tattoos are done?" Aelita grimaced, "I don't know."

"Nope none of you are backing out, I swear," William shouted

"I agree with William." Odd said, "We've already got our tattoos don't be a wimp."

"It'll be ok Aelita. It's not that bad and you can just hold my hand the whole time." Jeremie whispered, "Though I wish you had said something before I got mine."

"Finished."

William nodded looking at his brand new tattoo a nice little replica of the factory in the center of his left wrist matching the tattoos on everyone else's wrists sans Aelita who hadn't got hers yet. Though each Lyoko Warrior had added a little something extra, Yumi had a pair of her fans, Odd his arrow, Ulrich and William their swords, and Jeremie the supercomputer as he claimed it was the best weapon ever.

"Alright."

"Aelita you ready."

The pinkette nodded it was now or never, the tattoo artist got closer, holding up his needle and Aelita let out a scream running out of the shop

* * *

* * *

"It wasn't that bad," Aelita said looking at her new tattoo fondly

Jeremie glanced at her in disbelief, holding up his bruised hand, "Yeah, well tell that to my hand."

Aelita smiled bringing up his hand and kissing it, "Better."

"Hmm not yet."

Aelita nodded pulling in Jeremie for a drawn-out kiss, "How about now?"

Jeremie simply added dazedly.

* * *

* * *

The six of them were back where they started at Yumi's house, watching tv, eating, drinking, and smoking courtesy of William and his connections.

"Can you believe it we graduate tomorrow?" Odd sighed

"I know it seems like only yesterday I was waking up on Lyoko." Aelita sighed

"And now you're here with us."

"I can't thank you guys enough." Aelita sniffled, "I know it wasn't easy and you all sacrificed so much for me. I know there were times you wanted to give up, where you wondered if I was worth risking everyone else for-"

"Aelita stop, even before we know you were human we know what the plan was." Ulrich shrugged,

"No way were we just leaving you in there," Jeremie whispered.

"What is with us and the confessions tonight," Odd said trying to lighten the mood

William nudged Aelita with his foot, "I'd do it all again. Well, hopefully, I could avoid the possession part."

"Same here princess. Especially if I get to relive my glory days on Lyoko. Still, a part of me will miss Lyoko. I miss the overboard." Odd sighed

"It'll always be a part of home for me," Aelita said, "I can't believe I haven't set foot on it in three years."

Jeremie bit his lip glancing at Aelita, "Well I suppose we could go back for old times sake"

"Jeremie you don't have to do that for me."

"No yes he does, I wanna be a giant purple cat again," Odd shouted

"I wouldn't mind getting a proper chance to actually enjoy Lyoko." William shrugged

Yumi just exchanged looks with Jeremie the both of them giving each other what can you do looks.

"Not right now. We're all under the influence and I don't want to risk anyone falling into the digital sea but yeah tomorrow morning as one last hurrah before we go."

"Oh thank you, Jeremie!"

"Man Aelita you can get him to do anything, where were you when we wouldn't let me copy his homework."

Aelita giggled pressing a cheek towards Jeremie's cheek.

Eventually, the six of them settled down to watch cartoons as the haze of being under the influence lulled them all to sleep. Ulrich sprawled out across Jeremie who was cuddled into Yumi's side. On the other side of her sat, Odd who was cuddling into Aelita, William laid out across her lap.

* * *

* * *

"Woooohooo!" Odd let out a grin as he swooped down on his overboard, "Come on William I thought this was supposed to be a race."

Aelita flew above him, "Just accept defeat now."

William revved up on the overbike, "You two won't be so cocky when I beat you."

The three of them were racing through the forest sector trying to see who could while Ulrich and Yumi were exploring the way towers. Yumi stood at the edge of a platform inside a way tower as Ulrich crowded in close to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you remember when we almost kissed on Lyoko?" Yumi whispered

"Yes." Ulrich laughed, "And how we didn't talk about it ever again."

"Yeah, I wanted to kiss you so many times on Lyoko after that."

"Me too."

"Well, what are you waiting for."

Ulrich needed no more prompting pressing his lips to hers, Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him forward as the two of them stepped off the way tower still lip-locked a fluttering sensation flowing through them

They came out of a tower into the mountain zone and Yumi grinned before shoving Ulrich off the platform "You're it! Can you let the others know?"

Jeremie nodded, not that they could see, "Sure can do."

The five of them spent the rest of the time playing childhood games with a twist all with the end goal of being the last one on Lyoko. Aelita had been devirtualized first, whether on purpose or not know one knew but Jeremie spent an awfully long time afterwards not responding to their comments.

Odd was devirtualized next the thruple having teamed up against him much to his dismay. Jeremie removed his headset after that not wanting to listen to whatever the three of them were up to on Lyoko. Eventually, Yumi came out of the scanner next stating that listening to Ulrich and William argue over who had the better powers was getting annoying. Eventually, Ulrich and William both came out of the scanners at the same time both stating that they had bested the other in battle.

* * *

* * *

"Thank you, Jeremie," Aelita said

The six of them stood on the bridge watching the sun come up.

"No matter what happens," Odd said, " I wouldn't change a single thing."

"Same here."

The six of them wrapped themselves into a group hug, tears, and laughter spilling out.

"Hey what time is it?" Yumi asked

Jeremie pulled out his phone, "It's seven, graduation starts at eight we have to go."

The six of them took off running trying to get back to their respective residences and get ready for graduation. As they ran they all couldn't help but laugh, tears still running down their face. No matter what happened later today, no matter how far they went, they would always at the bottom of their hearts be Lyoko Warriors.


End file.
